The vampires will never hurt you
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: AU. Nathan is a vampire hunter in tree hill north carolina. He's happy with his job but what happens when his world is shattered by a complete stranger and an insane vampire that claims to be his brother. Naley,Leyton


Disclaimer: I don't own OTH never have never will but I really wish I did... I guess we all do. Like this one time at band camp- (couldn't resist... go see American Pie if you don't get it... and the you will!)

A/N: This is my new fic... of course it's more OTH but this time it's AU! This doesn't mean I'm going to give up Blood tree and it runs in your blood, because I love those. This is just my way of dealing with stubborn writers block. I hope you like it. No this is not a one shot and I WILL finish it.

Chapter 1: The vampires will never hurt you

Nathan Scott was a vampire hunter, that's what he did and that's what he had done for most of this 19 years of life. He had no intention of ever giving up his job. He loved it. He loved everything about being a vampire hunter, the sounds, the sights and the smells. He loved watching the vampires squirm on the hot sticky asphalt as there pathetic lives came to a crashing end. He loved nothing more then to watch the sweet, metallic tasting liquid flow out of the lifeless immortals who'd stolen it form others. But His work was never appreciated, mostly because to the naked eye Nathan was nothing more then an average high school dropout that was never going to accomplish anything in his life. That was all that people knew him to be. They had no idea that by night he was a fierce killer, attacking those who fed off the blood of helpless mortals. If anyone out side of the VHA (vampire hunters association) knew of his position he would be immediately jailed for hunting and murdering others. That was what made his job fun. The fun always came in the persute and if he wasn't careful he'd be caught.

Tonight was an abnormally sweet night. There wasn't much work, But Nathan had a feeling that he was about to get a good case. It was only a hunch but one never knows what can happen on a beautiful October night such as this night. Nathan leaned back in his chair, tipping it back on two legs and putting his feet up on his desk. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." His partner Tim Smith said, twirling his gun around on his finger. For some odd reason the gun went off sending a bullet flying at Tim, barely missing his foot.

"You know that old saying 'you're shooting yourself in the foot'? Nathan asked. Tim nodded, indeed he knew the saying. "well you give it new meaning" Tim growled at his partner.

"I'm bored." He whined. Just as Tim started with his usual 'I'm bored and wanna go home' speech that he preached to Nathan regularly the phone rag.

"yeah?" Nathan said, picking up the black phone on his desk next to him.

"Nathan I've got a new Mission for you." The man on the other end of the phone said. Nathan had never met the man before all he knew was that's who'd been taking orders from since he'd started this job.

"What do you want me to do this time sir?" Nathan asked.

"We've spotted a Vampire out by the river." The man said. "go and destroy him use the new bullets I sent you."

"ok." Nathan responded.

"be careful with this one." The man said. "he may look harmless but he's one of the trickier ones that you've handled so far."

"Yes sir." Nathan said before hanging up the phone.

" New mission?" Tim asked as his partner pulled six bullets out of his desk.

"yeah the boss says this is gonna be a tricky one."Nathan replied, he threw three of the bullets to Tim and loaded the other three into his own gun.

"Sounds like fun for once." Tim said. Unlike Nathan Tim was green to the whole idea of being a hunter. He'd only been working there for about half an year now. He was still exited be the idea of missions. Nathan on the other hand , who had been doing this for what seemed like endless years was now bored by the job. The only reason he stuck to the job was he loved to see the immortals suffer. As part of the VHA there was always the perks of the job. They were payed well as long as there killing missions where a success.

They two boys jummped out of their chairs and grabbed their Black trench coats (these where their uniforms and made them harder to see in the dark.) They got into Nathan's black car and they headed out to the river to begin their search for this new vampire that was now posing a threat to the civilains of the nearby cities.

The two boys drove along the road that went along the river edge until the spotted a tall blonde boy playing basketball by the river. Why someone would be out at this time of night playing Basketball was beyond Nathan's comperhenion. "That must be our guy." Nathan said. The two of them jumped out of the car and walked toward the boy.

"what are you doing out here so late." Nathan asked the suspected target. The boy turned around.

"I could asked you the same thing." The boy said. "You can't be more then 18." Nathan hated it when people underestimated his age. He nudged Tim to tell him that was their target. He'd seen the boys fangs when he'd been talking.

"What's you're name?" Nathan asked the boy.

"Lucas Rowe." The blonde replied. Nathan smirked.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Rowe But you need to die." Nathan cocked his gun and prepared to fire. Lucas jumped up into the air to avoid the first bullet. He landed on a tree branch high above the hunters head. Usual his aim was deadly acurate. Not a single Vampire had ever escaped the bite of his lead allies, not until now atleast.

Nathan fired again as did Tim. Tim's bullet graze the bullet of the the boy that called himself Lucas. Nathan's bullet on the other hand hit him full on in the chest sending him flying backward out of the tree and into the river below.

"That wasn't so hard." Nathan said putting away his shiny silver colt revolver. He headed back toward the car thinking his job was done and he was going to get paid for another successful job in the field. Nathan and Tim got back into Nathan's car and drove back toward the inner city. The fun part of the job was over and now there was a ton of paperwork ahead of them. That was the hard part of the job, the case files. They were made to keep track of the vampire population in a certain area. Nathan hated this part of his job. It was just busy work so they'd have something to do between missions.

Tim sighed and sat back in the passenger seat. "That was uneventful wasn't it."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. His favorite part of the Missions was a good chase but this night he'd been deprived of that which he so loved. There was nothing he loved more then standing in the middle of some back alley out of the public view, gun in hand, adrenaline pumping, sweat pouring down his forehead as he fired a bullet into the heart of thing he hated with all his rage after a long night's chase.

"so who's turn is it to do paperwork tonight?" Tim asked as they pulled into the VHA headquarters parking lot.

" Mine..." Nathan Relied. "you can head home." For now Tim was under Nathan's command until he had enough field experience to be sent to his new post in Charleston, South Carolina.

"Ok bye then." Tim said before walking to his own car and leaving.

Nathan walked into the building he'd wasted the most of his life working in. He walked thought the front door it was the same black wooden door it always was. He walked across the room and to the elevator the same old elevator that sounded like it was going to break and drop you down the shaft at any given second. When the rickety lift reached it's destination he got out and walked down the hallway to the third door on the left.  
That was the office that he and Tim shared. It had been his office for as long as he could remember. He dropped down into his chair in front of his computer. He quickly typed up his report on Lucas Rowe and turned off the computer. He looked over his shoulder at the Clock that was mounter on the south wall of the small office. It was already 3 o' clock in the morning and about time to head home. So back down the elevator and to his car Nathan went. It was early in the morning so there was practically no one on the road. He was looking forward to a good nights sleep, he always did even thought he never got it. It was the same thing everyday. He'd get off work at about 3 a.m. And would head home. He'd fall asleep and wake up an hour later to go to work. Not exactly the life you dream about. To tell the truth Nathan kind of liked his lifestyle so for now he drove home looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: what do you think? Please please review. If you review I'll love you all forever! For those of you who haven't read any of my other fics I'm taking a poll of all my readers on who they think is the hotter Scott bro! So please review to vote.


End file.
